Hanna's Crush
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Hanna has developed a little "crush" on Spencer.


**A/N: I just realized that I haven't put any disclaimers... I'll fix that...**

**Anyway, I don't own this, very obviously.**

* * *

_God, Spencer's such a good kisser._

_Spencer softly runs her tongue on Hanna's bottom lip, making Hanna eagerly open her mouth, moaning._

_Hanna felt hands under her shirt, and then Spencer was taking her shirt off. Kissing down her neck, sucking, licking and just making her go crazy._

_Hanna whined, pulling at Spencer's dress, which was quickly discarded, leaving Spencer in only her navy blue bra and panties._

_Hanna couldn't focus on anything but the goddess on top of her, she could barely breathe, let alone think of where to place her hands._

_Spencer smirked, god was that hot, and reached behind Hanna to unclasp her bra._

_She licked her lips and leaned down to -_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hanna's eyes flew open, and a groan left her lips once she realized it was all a dream - just like the one the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that.

Hanna was alone, so she allowed herself to admit to feeling really sexually frustrated. These dreams -actually her whole fascination with Spencer and her sexy voice- really needed to stop.

She flung the sheet covering her sweaty body away from her, and slowly walked to the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

Hanna honestly could not tell you when her crush on Spencer began; she just remembers them staying at the Hastings', the girls were talking about A's next possible plan, and Hanna could clearly recall looking up and seeing Spencer laughing at a joke Emily'd made, and she couldn't look away. She couldn't tell you if it started before that or not, but that's the first memory of her Spencer-Attraction.

Her dreams started two weeks after her crush, and they usually only occurred on weekends, which gave her an excuse to avoid Spencer and time to get over the shame and deep, deep embarrassment.

But it was Monday, and she had school to get to.

She got out of the shower, dried off and dressed. Then closed her eyes, and mumbled to herself, "It is just a dream, it's okay. Do not, I repeat, do not, think of Spencer on top of -"

"Hanna! You're gonna be late for school,"

Hanna sighed and headed downstairs.

* * *

There's a difference between simply liking someone and crushing on them. See, when you like someone, it's basically crushing on them, only not so extreme. You don't understand? Well, Hanna was currently sitting with her best friends, Spencer included, at a table in the cafeteria.

Spencer was talking about... something, and Hanna was just sitting there blushing at every little thing Spencer did or said, and god help her if Spencer looked at her...

She knows that she's acting like a silly school girl with a crush, but it's not like she can help it.

Thankfully, Spencer doesn't seem to notice, which was a gift from god, because she usually notices everything.

But, while Spencer didn't notice, Emily did. Hanna saw Emily's eyes flicker from her to Spencer, then widen. Then she looked at Hanna, square in the eyes, and freakin' smirked! Since when does Emily smirk? Well, it only helped embarrass her further, which just sucked.

"I don't understand why he's being like this," Spencer exclaimed, Hanna really wanted to reply but she'd been distracted by Emily's amusement.

"Who?" she asked, then blushed because, weird...

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, "Focus, Han," Hanna cleared her throat and attempted to control her blushing, "Wren; he doesn't seem to get the concept of NO, and it's getting old very fast,"

"Wren i-is an idiot anyway," this is just pathetic; she stuttered for the love of god, "He doesn't deserve you and he will never see how special you are," that sounded a little better.

Spencer laughed and pulled Hanna in for a hug. Hanna met Emily's eyes, who was batting her lashes and mouthing "special", biting her lip and acting coy. That all made Hanna suddenly jump up and mumble something about the bathroom.

* * *

It wasn't like Hanna didn't expect Emily to follow; she just wished she didn't.

Of course, no such luck; Emily entered the bathroom walking slowly, and since when is Emily like this?

She leaned next to where Hanna was standing, "Gosh, Spencer looked hot today. Blue is definitely her color," she smirked, "then again, Spencer looks good in everything,"

Hanna rolled her eyes, knowing her friend wanted an admission, "Fine!" she huffed, making Emily widen her eyes and smile excitedly, where was this Emily before? "So, I might, there's like a 93% chance that I might like Spencer..."

Emily squealed, she freakin' squealed, "Oh, my god! You two would look so good together!" okay, was Emily on something? Because she's not being herself. And Hanna told her as much. Which made Emily roll her eyes, "I'm excited, okay?" she averted her eyes for a second, "Ever since Caleb..."

Hanna nodded, because she understood; ever since Caleb, Hanna's been out of it, and her friends were worried.

"Well, you still can't say anything, Em," Hanna warned.

Emily scoffed, who was she hanging out with again?, "Please, if you keep acting like you are, I won't need to say anything," what did that mean?

Emily took Hanna's hand and left the bathroom.

* * *

It's been three days since Emily found out about Hanna's crush, and Hanna is beginning to get really concerned; who has Emily been befriending lately, because she's being very not-Emily like. You might think Hanna's exaggerating, but she isn't.

They're all at Aria's, hanging out. And Emily's been flirting with Spencer! Yeah! And smirking at Hanna and being really... Not Emily like!

They were all on Aria's bed; Aria and Emily next to each other and Hanna and Spencer facing them.

"So, what would you've done if you were in my place?" Spencer pouted at Aria, who was apparently disagreeing with her.

Emily placed her hand on Spencer's knee, "You did the right thing, Spence,"

Hanna narrowed her eyes, Emily was being way too obvious.

Aria noticed Emily acting a little strange and she noticed the little looks between her and Hanna, and she was about to forget about it, but Spencer laughed at something and she saw Hanna smile softly and stare at Spencer like she was the world's greatest wonder, and everything clicked.

She met Hanna's eyes, her own widening, and Hanna hung her head in defeat, nodding, making Aria bite her lip to hold in a squeal or a giggle or something.

Emily noticed and took Aria's hand, squeezing it. Everything Emily's been doing made sense all of a sudden, and Aria was about to participate in the fun.

"You okay, Han?" Spencer asked, wrapping an arm around Hanna's shoulders after noticing her slumped form.

Hanna nearly got whiplash from how fast she snapped her head up. She was already blushing and it only increased upon her seeing that Emily and Aria were fighting back laughter - what great friends she had...

She swallows, "Yeah, totally, I'm fine... I just have this test and..." she shrugged.

Spencer smiles softly, eyes warm, practically whispering, "You're amazing and you'll do amazing,"

Emily's gaze turned confused before she gasped, making the girls look at her in alarm.

"Spence, can I talk to you in private?" she was already up and pulling Spencer to her feet.

Hanna glances at Aria, a little nervous and scared. Of course she knew Emily wouldn't tell Spencer anything, but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous.

Emily lead Spencer to the kitchen, and asked, casually mind you, "So, how long have you been into Hanna?"

Spencer chuckled in response, "A while, why?"

"You should come clean and tell her," Emily said, nodding.

Spencer shrugged softly, "I don't know. I'm not going to ruin our friendship so," she paused, "I know that's the cliche, lame reason that everybody uses but I just can't."

"Trust me," Emily said.

Spencer smiled, and started thinking about Emily's request.

* * *

It's Friday, and neither Hanna nor Spencer has said anything about their feelings towards each other.

Hanna was heading to Spencer's locker -she's missed her, shut up...- before freezing on her way.

Spencer and this guy she vaguely recognizes were standing a little too close for comfort and they were very obviously flirting.

Spencer laughed at something the guy said, and Hanna, for the first time, realized the extent of her "crush" on Spencer.

Spencer looked around the hallway and met Hanna's eyes.

She just couldn't take it, so Hanna turned around and all but ran away.

How stupid can you get, right? There's no way Spencer would ever even consider Hanna a possible romantic partner...

* * *

Spencer found Hanna by the pool. She was really hoping Hanna wasn't crying, and she wasn't, but she just looked so sad, and defeated. Somehow, that was worse.

They were sitting next to each other in silence for a few minutes before Hanna spoke, "Three months ago, I developed a little crush on you, I know it's stupid," she sighed, "I even dreamed about you, though I'd rather not get into that," she wryly chuckled, "I didn't, or well, I was hoping that I didn't like you as much as I was just simply crushing on you..." she huffed, "But apparently, I have the worst luck..."

Spencer wrapped an arm around Hanna's shoulders, "I like you too."

Spencer saw Hanna's brows furrow, and then she frowned, "Okay... I'm not usually this stupid but... I'm not following..."

Spencer tightened her hold on Hanna, "You're never stupid," she smiled, "I like you, a lot, as in I want to kiss you and take you out and maybe eventually you'll tell me all about your dreams of me," she smirked.

Hanna slowly turned to Spencer, "And if I kissed you right now...?"

"I'd kiss you back," Spencer didn't move, she just waited for Hanna.

Hanna bit her lip, before nodding. She raised a slightly shaking hand to Spencer's cheek, ghosting her fingers over her features, "I can't believe how beautiful you are..." and that made Spencer feel shy all of a sudden, averting her eyes and blushing lightly, which in turn, made Hanna smile happily.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, and I really hope you don't stop me," Hanna whispered.

Then she gently placed her lips on Spencer's. Both sighed at the contact, having been waiting for a long while.

It was a simple, chaste kiss that spoke of their feelings towards each other and the promise of more to come.

Spencer licked her lips, "I really do want to hear about those dreams,"

Hanna chuckled, shaking her head, "We'll see..."

* * *

**School sucks! And, like, today alone, my schedule has been as follows: Foreign Language, Maths (where we had a "little" introduction to both maths and calc), Physics, Chemistry, PE (which is a free period for me because of my back), English then Computer Skills. And I already feel tired.**

**Like, I KNOW I'm going to major in English in college, why did I major in science now? That makes no sense, I should've majored in Art, that makes much more sense…**

**BTW, I finished chapter one of my Sparia multi-chaptered fic, but I'm going to bed so I'll post it tomorrow after I edit it.**

**God…**

**Like always, I edit myself so, if there are any mistakes, I'll fix them. Oh, and the dream at the beginning is probably the closest I'll ever write to smut...**

**Cheers.**


End file.
